The Chronicles of Old
Records regarding the Romans invasion of Darendael are credited to two sources: The Chelonian chronicler Plaucus and Livy. Plaucus Plaucus(1256-1327) was a Chelonian soldier & historian during King Harold Downzinkerts rule.He summarized what happened during the fall of Damoria,but wrote only one article to his family. Sack of Darendael '' “ These so-called barbarians called “Romans”came from the Land of Mars(now the Peoples Republic of Mars).By the year 1321 they have already established a sphere of influence in the western territories of the crumbling Kingdom of Damoria.These Roman sphere of influence helped the Romans establish a foothold in the region,that eventually gained more power than Damoria.Prime Councilor Dein Drezkol,finding a chance to regain the Kingdom’s glory declared war on the Romans.Dein mobilized 10,000 swordsmen and 2,500 horsemen to conquer the colonies, also he acquired 5,000 men and 1,000 horsemen of my kinsmen to fight with him,as was our treaty with Damoria. After he sent his men to campaign,they were gone for 6 months.Sooner or later at March 22,1322, 22 men said to have been survivors arrived,they were hurriedly taken to the palace for interrogation,we do not know what they said it remains a mystery for Chelonia and the other kingdoms.Sir Francis Tunasol,the Damorian diplomat arrived at March 26,1322,and he announced that a huge army of Romans were now reaching our border with Damoria. Panic came therefore,but our king announced that he would make a peace treaty with these barbarians,but these were never accepted.”'' '' “On the fateful day of April 17,1322,Darendael was reported to have been captured by the Romans,subjugated the kingdom and killed the Prime Councilor.Our King fearing for our safety,marched to our borders .... we were cheering as we saw the Roman hordes retreating.And 10 months later we signed an agreement with them for peace.We were very lucky to have been free,I wish our allies will soon to.Long live Chelonia and Long Live the old Damoria'' Livy Livy (1288-1375) was Roman soldier during his 20s,and served as centurion for the next 30 years.His unit was first deployed in the Roman territory of Decia during about 1316-1320 before being sent to Damoria. His narrates how the Romans conquered Damoria and tells later on Roman plans for future conquests. Livy's Log Februarius XXII MCCCXXI “Augustus has sent his word to our Legion to mobilize for the night to this land called Damoria-a land whose name I’ve never heard,the land that is over the Appianchin Mountains to the east of our fort.The land where people are savage and barbaric. I don’t know what my men think, but for me I know their afraid to leave our frontier lines. I’ve heard news from the Legions VI and VIII that as soon as they landed, hundreds of men have already appeared to fight.I doubt our survival.....the sailors shout “Land HO!”.....i must ready myself,farewell for now. '' ------------------- ''We have landed and have already built a wall around the beach,I have ordered my men to rest for now,but fearing attack ,I now am in watch as I write this. Now I wonder why they say this land is barbaric ,I can only see lush grassland and tall mountains on the horizon.Our commander has ordered all centurions to lead a patrol every day in alphabetical,which clearly means my cohort will leave tomorrow.Blessed be this afternoon and no harm come to the Lion. In him we trust. '' ------------------ ''"Tonight I heard rustling over the wall.I suspected it was human in origin,but maybe cattle.I told my private if he heard something he answered “No" ”''Then I heard it a 2nd time,fearing for safety, I ordered my second-in-command to silently wake the men and arm themselves.At first he hesitated saying I maybe be cattle and the men will get angry,but I insis'ted.For now I wait with my men on the walls,hearing the rustling at the darkness over there,waiting and waiting”.' '' Februarius XXIII MCCCXXI '' '' “Last night my men got mad at me,for which they say the rustling was from a creek in front of the wall.I doubtedly admitted,but last night I thought I saw I torch light on the forests,light up and then fade away very fast." '' ------------------------'' '' "Today is the day we patrol,unfortunately I got ill with a flu,so my men and my marched out with my second-in command in lead,seeing from their faces-that even though they are almost 81 men,complete in armor,equipment and training-I can see fear.I bid farewell to them as they marched out of the fort,going to the Damorian forest.At the last sight of them I whispered a short prayer for their safety." '' ----------------------'' '' '' "A few hours later a scout reported to have spotted vast numbers of warband circling the countryside.I was shocked,my men were in grave danger, I proposed with the other centurions to deploy 360 men to message and safely return my men,they didn’t care.They sentenced me to the Treal Room to calm me down for they said I was going crazy.I wish you back there Hadia to not worry about me.Until next time”. ''Februarius XXV MCCCXXI '' " After some well rest,Livy woke up early than among most of us.I saw him standing watch at the walls,he saw me and motioned to do my daily tasks as a private.Maybe about 3 hours later I heard our men murmuring which eventually led to utterlus shrieking.Barbarians have been spotted at the horizon,and with them were Sir Livy’s men.As I was deep in thought,horns were blown,centurions gave orders and soldiers hurried to arm themselves.I myself did the same.We were then ordered to line at the front gate in 4 columns and 8 rows”. " We were the nearest and I could see over the gate,Livy shocked.He quickly hurried down and undoubtedly pushed my centurion aside and said,”In my command-Form Chelys! And then he led us out to face the horde with no doubt,him,leading the group.As we marched I saw the savages had killed 5 of the hostages,and then like a horde of wolves,rushed to meet us in a disordered manner.As he said, at his command we formed chelys,and from that formation we were tightly packed to move fast,but because of our overlapping shields we were guaranteed protection.The Damorians closed at us,and we braced as they charged at our shields and jumped over our front down to smash shields covering our heads.It was hard we ,got about 2 dead,but we managed to push the Damorians to form a defensive square around the hostages." ”At the corner of my eye I saw Livy hurriedly slicing the ropes that bound his men.When the last of them were freed,a blowhorn sounded and the warbands slowly falled back,but we remained in defensive position,then out of the thickets, humongous creatures 12-feet tall I think.They were carrying what I expected their master, which unfortunately ordered to attack us. Livy ordered us to retreat and run to the fort. But him as I was entering the gate, I saw him go back, pick a javelin, and hurled it at the creature, which was killed. Seeing this I ran back to also fight, as I ran some joined me and we helped accompany Livy. We were victorious,and among us happiest was Livy. Grateful his soldiers thanked him for saving them.Long Live Rome!” ''Aprilis XII MCCCXXII '' “3 days before i wrote this, we were almost 2 km away from Darendael, and as I marched I could already see a glimpse of the roof of their castle.We laid camp at that point,for we had to plan a strategy to siege that camp.The plan was to build siege machines for 2 days starting exactly.And by the 3rd day,lay the siege machines at the four gates and walls to ram them,scale them and sap them,we would order our men to double their efforts for because out scouts have reported 370,000 San Ka warbands marching towards our location.We expect them to arrive by 6 days or less.I could not write much for now due that I am building with my men a large siege tower for use in the siege,and we are also told to work in it for 16 hours.Now about 10,000 men are working on their assignments in 3 small forts just outside the enemy’s greatest asset. Good bye for now.'' Aprilis XXIX MCCCXXII '' " Oh Long Live the Lion,our foes are crushed nothing can stand against us.On Aprilis XVII wemarched for to attack Darendael with 3000 men,7000 as reserves.The laid the siege machines around the city and began utilizing them.My men were part of the reserves and I was with the other centurions on our horses.I saw how great we had done on building these machines,the first siege tower to open attack was just in front of us.They attacked well ordered and successfully secured the wall form the Damorians.Soon our rams have breached 3 out of 4 walls,the siege towers successfully scaled 5 of 8 walls,and our catapults smashed a gigantic breach in the western wall. When the 1st soldiers were ordered to regroup and refresh from fighting,the next 3500 which we were part of were ordered to fight .As we ran in formation,arrows from Damorian archers rained on us,I saw my comrade centurion fall down from his horse after 3 arrows hit him.I quickly ordered chelys for safety.And by the time we entered the breaches,we fought in man-man battles,except for me and my 4 bodyguards who kept me safe.Soon we were tired and ordered to give way for the next.We regrouped at the western wall.And soon news arrived that we have taken the castle and had taken their councilor as a hostage.We celebrated,if you were there your ears would bleed at the loudness of their shouts.But the sad part is that with the shout of victory came the hand of plunder.Hundreds of women were raped,soldiers executed,homes ransacked and children lined up for slaver.I didn’t take part in this for it was evil in my eyes,my soldiers knowing this rather rested themselves than to plunder.”'' '' “But soon after the plundering,tragic news arrived,the 370,000 or more San Ka army arrived.We were caught in surprise,some soldiers hurried to find their cohorts ,but still most didn’t hear it for they were still busy.I ordered my men of 73 to cover the breach which was overlooking the San Kas end to end in Guard position.I planned to delay the San Kas with my small number of men while the other cohorts were regrouping.The San Kas were much taller than the Damorians,and I think they were also planning to overthrow the city.They came in like wildfire,they almost smashed the column of my men,but my men were veterans in their own rights,and they fought with courage like eagles. I joined them in the fight and we managed to kill at least 100 Sankas,unfortunately 18 of my men were killed,i will always remember their courage.After several minutes most of the cohorts have assembled and were fighting with us in the nick of time when we were exhausted.We were helped out of the battlefield to a safe area where we could refresh,soon the San Ka army retreated in defeat and we secured the area for Rome.6 days after the battle government officials came to talk with the prime councilor of Damoria and to finally take control of the admimistrative affairs of the city'we were ordered to guard the place until the reinforcement Royal Guards arrive to hold guarding posts.So upto now we still wait for them and are awaiting." ''